<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tonight Is The Night I Die by ewwitselijah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758879">Tonight Is The Night I Die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewwitselijah/pseuds/ewwitselijah'>ewwitselijah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Schlatt, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Smut, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Suicide, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, ghostinnit, mcyt - Freeform, phantommy, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewwitselijah/pseuds/ewwitselijah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wasn't expecting to get better overnight. But he didn't know what would happen when he stepped into the Nether post-exile.</p><p>AKA: Tommy's dead crabrave</p><p>Title and chapter names from Tonight Is The Night I Die by Palaye Royale</p><p>DISCORD!!!! https://discord.gg/hJdgG4Xycj</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>273</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Surrender to my pain, locked inside my cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please comment, it gives me serotonin<br/>!!! Major TW for suicide, effects of manipulation, and minor injuries (mention of a burn) !!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>-Tommy’s POV-</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blackstone. That’s what I came here for. Blackstone to fix and expand my basement. I’ve been mining for hours, after all, if I’m going to fight Dream and Technoblade I’ll need a big area to train. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Technoblade. Your brother.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A small voice inside my head whispers. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You should be ashamed of trying to hurt him.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> I slowly lower my pickaxe, trying to ignore the voice that’s been there since I was exiled. It’s been quieter since I’ve been back, but never went away. “I should have enough now,” I mutter to myself, checking my inventory. I manage to make it back to the bridge before the voice speaks again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re a monster. Dream is your only friend. Phil’s with them too, are you seriously going to fight your father, brother, and friend? After everything they did for you, you’re just going to kill them?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I try to tune out the voice, but it only gets louder. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re giving Tubbo a place to stay, but I don’t see him helping you mine. He’s not your friend, he’s just using you to get to Dream. Dream, your only real friend.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>I sigh and take note of how much my body aches. My arms hurt from hours of mining, my throat hurts from the heat of the Nether, and my legs… my legs ache more than they ever have before. I haven’t had much time to rest since I’ve come back to L’manburg, due to all the preparation I’ve been doing. “It wouldn’t hurt to take a little break, would it?” I say to myself, taking a seat on the bridge. Letting my legs dangle off the edge makes the voice get louder, remembering how the lava used to call to me. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Used to? You still want to jump, don’t you? You still don’t have anything to live for. Being unexiled doesn’t change anything.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>I close my eyes and stop trying to silence the voice. After all, it’s telling the truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-Tubbo’s POV-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s all gone. I’ve been searching the ruins of L’manburg for anything that could be useful against Dream, but there’s nothing. My communicator goes off, but I ignore it and keep searching. It buzzes a few more times, so I put it back in my inventory. It’s probably nothing important. Not even a minute passes before I feel a warmth on my chest, coming from the compass that I put on out of habit. I take the chain off of my neck and look at the compass, confused. It’s never been like this before, maybe it’s because Tommy’s in the Nether? It rises in temperature fast, soon burning my hand as I stare at it. “What the hell?” I put it away in my inventory before heading back to Tommy’s house. Hopefully, I can figure out what’s wrong with this when I get there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sit on my new bed and pull out the red-hot compass, immediately dropping it as it burns me. I check my inventory for any snow, but I don’t find any, so I just put it off to the side. I find myself drifting off to sleep, exhausted from searching all day. I’ll look at it tomorrow, even if it cooled off now I’d be too tired to figure out what it means anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>-Tommy’s POV-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s warm. I like the warmth, but it goes away far too quickly, leaving me shivering as I register my surroundings. I’m floating over a big lava lake in a very red place. The molten rock drips from my head, I see it splashing into the ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it in my hair? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I run my fingers through my hair, but it’s all dry. I bring my hands down to my face and feel that it’s coming from my eyes like tears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh. That’s cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I notice a big path above me and decide to go up there and see if I can find out where I am. I touch down on the bridge and walk along the obsidian and stone path until it turns into a single log. I tilt my head in confusion and float right over, onto the other side of the cobblestone path. I keep following until I see a strange, purple portal. It glows, and the glow is nice. I reach out to touch it and I’m suddenly ripped out of the red place and into a new, brighter one. It’s almost familiar, with multiple craters and lots of trees. I decide I don’t like it here and go around the big forest until I see something new. Snow. I like the snow. I try to sit down in it, but it melts as soon as I get close, making me sad. I get back up and suddenly feel like I should go in a certain direction, towards… something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The same feeling that told me to leave the blown-up place is telling me to go this way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Instinct, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a voice in my head whispers. Yeah, instinct. I can’t remember why, but I definitely don’t like that place. I keep going and eventually find myself in front of a big house with smoke coming out of the chimney. Is this home? I walk in, and find my way down into a basement with a cow in it, and notice a hole in the floor. I climb down the ladder into a small room that makes me smile. “Dnret” I read off of a sign on the wall. “No pussys allowed.” I laugh, this must have been my room. I look in a chest, and suddenly I remember. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Golden apples. A turtle shell helmet. The color pink. A red cape. A brother. My brother. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I smile even bigger at the memories, even though I can’t remember specifics. I have a brother! I decide to sit and wait for him to come home and catch sight of a bell attached to a log. I poke at the bell and jump at the sound it makes, then continue to ring it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t know how long I’m sat ringing that bell with my back turned to the ladder, but eventually, I feel that someone’s behind me. “What the hell are you doing here Theseus?” A deep voice growls. I turn, surprised, and look up at the tall pink-haired man. “Oh, is that my name? Or is it yours? I can’t really remember anything, but I remember you! A little bit at least. I know that you’re my brother, and I know that you…” I trail off noticing his face. Anger turned into shock and horror, and my smile fades. “Wh- What’s wrong? Did I say something wrong? I’m sorry, I really am, I didn’t mean to make you upset.” More lava flows from my eyes as I slowly back away from the man who’s still just staring. I reach the wall and curl up into myself, what if he gets angry and hurts me? I cry harder and apologize over and over again before the man speaks again. “Tommy. That’s- that’s your name. And I have a few questions.” I hum in response, calming down a bit.  “What happened to you? Why are you here? And I know that this one might be hard but what else do you remember?” My face lights up, I can answer these! “Well, I woke up in this big red dangerous looking place with lava everywhere, and I can float and shit so I’m pretty sure I died,” I laugh, ticking off the answers on my fingers as I say them, not noticing the man’s sigh.  “I’m here because… well, I’m not sure why I came here originally but once I got here I remembered you, so I guess I came here because you’re my brother?” The man nods. “What else do you remember?” He’s sat down on the bed now, looking at me with sad eyes. “Well, I remember that you like potatoes, I remember a turtle shell helmet, the ocean, dogs, someone with wings, and guitar music.” I smile as I remember these things, but then look up at the man. “But I don’t remember anything else, so could you help me?” He hesitates, then relaxes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well, I don’t know if I’ll be able to help much, but I can try. My name is Technoblade, and I’m your brother. You have another brother who’s also a ghost, we call him Ghostbur. He plays guitar, which is probably the reason you remember that. The man with wings you mentioned is almost definitely Philza, he’s our father. Is that… is that all you can remember? No Dream? No Tubbo?” I shake my head. “Who are those?” Technoblade closes his eyes and sighs. “We should go see Phil.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>-Tubbo’s POV-</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>I wake up to a cracking sound, and tiredly sit up. The compass is broken, completely shattered, but it’s no longer burning. I stand up and move to clean up the glass and metal and look around. Tommy isn’t here. I try to remember when Tommy came home last night, but he never did. I panic, worried that Dream may have taken him. </span><em><span>Calm down Tubbo, he’s probably somewhere around here. </span></em><span>I try to sit and wait for him, but the longer he’s gone the more worried I get.</span> <span>I put together my things and set out to find anyone else who might have seen him, hoping to see him talking to Ranboo or something.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not anywhere. I asked everyone, but nobody’s seen him since he left to go get blackstone from the Nether. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Nether. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I go through a portal and immediately set out looking for him, calling his name until my voice gets hoarse. I walk along the bridge, and wonder if he went back to where he got exiled, maybe he left something there? I follow the path he and Dream made, taking extra care when walking on the log, and go through the portal on the other side. I look around everywhere until I hear a familiar deep voice. “He should be here any second now.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Technoblade. What’s he doing here? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I decide to see what’s going on before either leaving or attacking, so I hide in a tree. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder who he’s meeting… Dream? Phil? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m lost in my thoughts until I hear a different, quieter voice. Tommy’s voice. “I don’t like it here Techie… can’t we meet somewhere else?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Techie??? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can’t see very well through the leaves, but I can hear everything. My heart drops, did Tommy never really betray Techno? Why is he here and calling Techno by a nickname? “This is the least conspicuous place I could think of. If we went anywhere else we’d be seen. Phil should be here any second now, and then we can go home.” Technoblade says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So they are meeting Phil. Why? Is Tommy really with them? I should stop them… but Technoblade has so much more armor than me, he could easily kill me. Maybe I should just go home and talk to Tommy about it later. After all, it might be a misunderstanding. He could be a spy for us.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I climb out of the tree and make it back to the nether portal as I hear Phil show up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope he’s on my side… </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Could I be a prisoner for the voices in my brain?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment, it gives me serotonin<br/>!!! Major TW for suicide, effects of manipulation, kidnapping, and a panic attack !!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>-Tommy’s POV-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t want to be here. I want to go back home and have my dad meet us there, but apparently, that wouldn’t work. “I don’t like it here Techie… can’t we meet somewhere else?” I look at my older brother with wide eyes and shaking hands and notice him soften at the nickname. “This is the least conspicuous place I could think of. If we went anywhere else we’d be seen. Phil should be here any second now, and then we can go home.” I weakly nod and sit down in the grass behind Techno, absentmindedly fiddling with the hem of his cloak. After what feels like forever, a man with blonde hair and a green and white hat steps into view. “Techno.” He says, not seeing me yet. “What’s going on? You said it was important.” Technoblade steps to the side so that the man- Philza- could see me. I look at him, hoping for any memories to come back as I study his face. And the memories come. Laughter, soaring through the skies in his arms, trying to get him to stop crying. The ever-flowing magma tears pour harder as I stare at the man. “Dad?” I ask weakly. “Why are you crying?” He falls to his knees and sobs into his hands, making me sad. I don’t like sadness. I move closer to him and wrap my arms around his body, making him cry harder as he hugs me back. Eventually, his tears stop and he lets go of me, standing up. I move back over to Techno and look up at him. “Techie? Can we go home now? I don’t like it here.” He nods. “Alright. Let’s go home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toms? Do you remember how you… how you died? Who did this to you?” My father’s tone which started off as soft, hardened towards the end of his question. I flinch back at the anger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I mess up? How did I mess up? How do I fix it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m sorry Toms, I didn’t mean to get mad, I just… you’re my youngest and it hurts to see you like this. It’s okay if you don’t remember, I was just- I just wanted to know.” He puts his hand onto my head and I nod. “I don’t know… I was nice and warm and then it wasn’t, and I woke up in a scary red place.” He thinks for a minute before supplying me with the name of the place. “The Nether?” I nod, recognizing the name. “Yeah, there!” He looks sad, but smiles at me anyway. “Alright bud, why don’t you try to get some rest while I talk to your brother.” I nod and climb into my bed, about to drift off when I hear loud sobs coming from my father upstairs. He doesn’t realize I can hear everything, and I wish I couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno, I think he… I think he killed himself. I should have been there I should have known-” The voice cuts out as pain pierces through my head. I fall out of the bed and land on my knees as memories shoot through me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Exile. Explosions. Betrayal. Lava. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I hold my hands over my ears, trying to block out the memories from the outside as I begin to scream. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No no no no no nononononNONONONONONO! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suddenly Techno and Phil are in front of me, but I can’t hear what they’re saying over the sounds of the explosions in my head. I crawl backward, away from the adults, away from everyone. I barely register it when my dad says “I think we need Dream. Tell him to come here ASAP”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Tubbo’s POV-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s still not here. I was up all night waiting for him, and it shows in the bags under my eyes. If he was spying for us, wouldn’t he have told me? And what did he say to make Technoblade trust him again? It was pretty clear during the battle that they were no longer allies, and Technoblade isn’t one to forgive. So why? Why was Tommy with Techno? I’d believe he was taken as a hostage if it wasn’t for that stupid nickname. Techie? What the hell? Everything has just been so confusing recently, and this doesn’t help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ok Tubbo?” A voice asks, pulling me out of my thoughts. “Tubbo?” Quackity repeats. I smile tiredly at him. “Hey, Quackity. I’m alright, just thinking.” He looks at me intently. “About what? You look like a mess.” I laugh a little bit before deciding to tell him everything. “WHAT THE FUCK? TOMMY? AFTER EVERYTHING?” I try to get him to stop yelling, but it’s no use. “AFTER WHAT TECHNOBLADE AND DREAM- AND PHIL- AFTER WHAT THEY DID, HE’S SECRETLY WORKING WITH THEM? THAT’S BULLSHIT!” I sigh and try to get him to calm down a bit, but he just storms away. I sigh again, I seem to be doing that a lot lately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Quackity’s POV-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>(AN: wooo new point of view!!!)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That little bastard. We unexiled him even after he blew up the community house, and he still goes and teams with the people who destroyed L’manburg? How could he? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know where Technoblade lives. If they’re still there… I could get them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I walk towards the water, deciding to travel by boat instead of Nether, in case they were watching the portal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn’t have to be doing this. Tommy should have just stayed in line. That’s all he ever needs to do, but no. He keeps messing up.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know I shouldn’t be too mad at him, he’s a kid after all, but there’s no reason he should’ve sided with the enemy. With Technoblade. With Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I near the snowy tundra, I see someone far in front of me. Someone with a green hoodie and a mask. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dream. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I drink an invisibility potion and follow far enough away that he can’t hear my footsteps. I see the house in the distance, and that’s the direction Dream’s going. Which means that I was right, they’re in that house. As I get closer, however, Dream starts running. I start running too, hearing why he ran. Screaming. And it sounded like Tommy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Tommy’s POV-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I barely hear the door slam open, but I definitely hear it when a new voice starts yelling. It scares me and makes me shut my eyes tight and scream louder, hands over my ears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>NONONONONONONONONO  </span>
  </em>
  <span>“TECHNO? WHERE ARE YOU?” Technoblade gets up from in front of me and goes to confront the new voice, leaving me with just my dad to pull me into his side as I freak out. Techno comes back down with the other man, I can hear it. My screams quiet into a sob and I open my eyes wide as the man starts talking. “Tommy, Tommy it’s okay, I’m your friend, you’re okay.” I look at the man as my dizziness subsides, he has a green hoodie and a smiley face mask. I like the smile, it’s friendly. I decide to trust the man. My breathing eventually slows, and I feel extremely tired. The man speaks again. “I’m Dream. Can I come closer?” I notice he’s still standing across the room and I nod. “I... I like your mask. It’s happy.” I say, thinking out loud. Dream chuckles and sits in front of me, Techno returning to my side. I yawn and rest my head on his shoulder, drifting off to sleep…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until the sounds of fighting wake me up suddenly. I’m being held by my father while Dream guards the entrance to my room. I don’t see Techno. I hear a new voice and the sound of metal on metal. “GIVE ME TOMMY YOU BASTARDS!” The new person yells. I start shaking like a leaf, and Phil holds me closer. “Dad? Who- Who’s here? Why does he want me to go with him?” He puts me down and looks over at Dream, clearly wanting him to be the one who answers. “Well,” Dream says, “I think that it’s Quackity. He’s not your friend. He tried to kill Technoblade before. He’s not a good guy, he probably wants you so that he can take you to a bad place.” I nod and act like I’m going to sit back down before darting towards the exit. I avoid Dream and go to where the fighting is coming from. “I SAID,” yelled Quackity, “GIVE ME TOMMY! I KNOW HE’S HERE GODDAMMIT!” Hearing the yelling up close was much worse than I thought, even if the man wasn’t talking to me, or even facing me. He turns, however, when he hears the footsteps of Dream and Phil running and standing in front of me, protecting me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Quackity’s POV-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t think I’d have to fight Technoblade on my own, but when Tommy’s screaming stopped, I just rushed in impulsively. But now here I am, fighting the anarchist one-on-one. I hear footsteps behind me and whirl around to see a flash of a red and white shirt before Dream and Philza stepped in front of who I assumed was Tommy. I look back at Techno and see he’s lowered his sword. Nobody was dumb enough to fight these three on their own. I keep my sword out just in case and turn to face the two who are hiding the boy. “Give me Tommy. Now.” I expect one of them to speak, maybe taunt me. But what I don’t expect is to see a younger Tommy float up above Philza and in front of him, feet never touching the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cocks his head and lava tears trail his face. “Excuse me,” he says quietly, stopping Dream, who was trying to pull the boy back. “Why are you trying to take me away? I like it here!” He grins, but the tears never leave. I notice he’s clinging to Dream’s sweater sleeve, and stare at him in shock. “I like living with Techie… please don’t take me away from my family. Or Dream,” he adds, looking at the masked man. I look back at Technoblade, and the violent pig-man has an uncharacteristic softness in his expression as he looks at the young ghost. “Tommy, you’re dead? What the fuck?” A thought flashes across my mind, and I freeze. “Oh god… what am I gonna tell Tubbo?” The shock I was feeling faded into anger as I realized what this means. “Which one of you fuckers,” I growl at them, raising my sword, “killed Tommy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Tommy’s POV-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one of you fuckers killed Tommy?” I flinch at the man’s tone and try to speak, but the man isn’t finished. “You know what? I don’t even care which one of you it was. I’ll kill all of you.” I cry out and try to grab the man’s arm to stop him from hurting my family, but he grabs me by the waist and pulls me out the door, out into the cold. “I knew that would work.” He says. I don’t like the cold. Warm is so much nicer. But I don’t say anything as the man carries me away. He’s scary, and he took me from my family. He also made us invisible, so they can’t even come to look for us. He’s scary, and I don’t like him. I want to scream but I don’t want him to yell at me, so I cry. Silent, invisible tears fall from my eyes as I’m dragged away from Techno, Dream, and Phil. I miss them already.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My mind is gone to waste, can't stand to look at my face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment, it gives me serotonin<br/>!!! Major TW for suicide, effects of manipulation, and kidnapping !!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>-Tubbo’s POV-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t help but cry as I sit alone in the house. Did Tommy really betray me? I need to figure things out, so I go back to where I saw Technoblade and Tommy. Maybe I’ll find something out there. As I step through the Nether Portal, I vaguely wonder how Quackity will react if I found Tommy. Probably not well, considering how he yelled when he heard that Tommy was with Techno. I’m so lost in my thoughts that I don’t even notice that I’m at the portal until I’m going through. The first thing I register as I move into the land is the sound of crackling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I slowly walk through the trees until I see a campfire, moving towards it quietly. I first notice Quackity. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So that’s where he went. Is he looking for Tommy too?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then I see the rope in his hands, leading over to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy? Why is he tied up? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s clearly asleep, but with the uncomfortable-looking rope around his wrists, it’s hard to understand how. Quackity looks over at the boy and sighs, running a hand through his hair. He puts down a sleeping bag and walks over to where Tommy is sitting, picking him up easily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How strong is he?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He tucks the younger boy in, causing a barrage of questions to shoot through my head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why was Tommy tied up? That would only make sense if Tommy really betrayed us, so why did Quackity make sure he was comfortable? How did he pick up Tommy like he weighed nothing? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy stirs then, causing me to sit up and watch intently. He yawns, back facing me. He crawls out of the sleeping bag as quickly as he can without the use of his hands. “Tommy.” Quackity says, and Tommy flinches. “Tell me everything you remember.” Tommy nods softly before yanking the rope out of Quackity’s hands, causing him to jump up as Tommy runs away. “DAD!” He yells as he runs. “DREAM? TECHIE? WHERE ARE YOU?” Quackity scrambles to get his things together and sees me standing there, open-mouthed. He rushes over and grabs my hand, pulling me along. “Come on, we can’t let him get away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We chase after Tommy until he spots a group of three people, running towards them. He flinches and turns, looking for a way out as he notices they aren’t the people he was looking for. But we’ve caught up with him now, and I get my first good look at him since he left. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. No, this can’t be right.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’s a ghost. The lava tears make that clear enough, but the white eyes make it obvious. He looks around in fear, ready to run, but Quackity grabs him before he can. I look to see who caught him and smile at the familiar faces. Fundy, Ranboo, and Eret. Ranboo shoots me a questioning look, but I shake my head, not quite knowing what’s going on myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Tommy’s POV-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I just want to go home. I thought that when I ran, I would find my family, but I only found more strangers. Now I’m being pulled along again, and everyone’s staring at me. I don’t like it. “Where are we going? I just want to go home…” I whisper, and everyone’s looks turn to pity. I don’t like pity. I lift up in the air a bit, preferring to float than walk. “We- we’re going back to… we’re going home.” Says one of the strangers, a brunette boy about my age. I shake my head but don’t say anything else. I decide to just go with them, maybe they’ll let me go back after they get what they want. Then the boy speaks again. “Did Dream do this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I brighten at a familiar name in this unfamiliar situation. “Dream? I know him, he’s my friend! I was freaking out and then dad said something to Techie, and he left and came back with Dream! He’s really nice, he helped me calm down and then stayed with me!” I stop talking, noticing the others are staring at me in shock. “Did I- Did I say something wrong? I’m sorry.” The tall stranger shakes his head and speaks. “Let’s just go back to L’manburg.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>L’manburg. Disks. Exile. Pain. Anger. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I drop like a stone, the pain in my head too much to focus on anything else. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No no no I don’t want to go there I don’t want to I just want to go back home. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I freak out and start pulling my wrists trying to get free from the strangers trying to take me away. But they’re quick to act, grabbing me by the shoulders and gripping the rope tighter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t touch me don’t touch me don’t- </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m gone. One second I’m struggling against the people trying to take me away and the next I’m back home with dad, Techno, and Dream. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Tubbo’s POV-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy is completely passed out. It hurts to see him like this, struggling against us, against his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Why doesn’t he remember me? I’m his best friend, right?” I look up at Ranboo, who’s carrying the unconscious ghost. He shrugs and smiles sadly. Right, Ranboo was relatively close with him too. I look away and see the ruined L’manburg. “Welcome home Tommy. You’re safe now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I make a show of taking him from Ranboo and bringing him to his house, claiming I’ll talk to him when he wakes up, but that’s not exactly true. Sure, I was bringing him home, and yeah, I am going to talk to him, but he’s not gonna be free. If he is, he’ll try to run again and I can’t let that happen. He can only be safe with me. Not Dream, not Technoblade, not even Philza! They aren’t the good guys, they aren’t who Tommy should be looking up to. They’re monsters. They destroyed everything we loved and laughed while doing it. So why does Tommy suddenly see good in them now that he’s dead? Why did he remember them but not me? I’m ripped out of my thoughts as he stirs on his bed, waking up. I hold the ropes binding his wrists tighter and wait for him to wake up a bit before talking to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where… am I?” He asks, sitting up. I frown at him, does he not recognize his own house? “We’re home, Tommy. You’re home.” He looks around desperately, searching for any opportunity to escape the house he made himself, but I won’t let him. I can’t lose my Tommy again. Not after everything. He starts to pull his wrists away from me, trying to make me lose my grip on the rope tying him to me. “You want to leave.” It wasn’t a question. “You can’t. You can’t leave L’manburg again. Never. Dream and Technoblade aren’t your friends, Tommy. L’manburg is your home, and look at what they did to it. Look!” I yell as I pull him towards the crater where L’manburg once stood and watch his face as he tries to process what I just said. “But… Dream and Techno wouldn’t do this… They’re nice to me and help me, they’re my friends! Either you’re lying to me or this isn’t my home, because they wouldn’t do that.” A dry sob escapes his lips as he looks at me, a wild look in his eyes. “They’re right… this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bad place! You just want to hurt me, you took me here against my will, this isn’t my home, if it was wouldn’t I remember it?” He breathes heavily and his eyes fill with tears as he realizes what he said. “No… no I’m sorry please don’t hurt me I didn’t mean it, really I’m so sorry,” he cries. I pull him into a hug as he shakes. It takes a minute for him to hug back but he does, making me smile. Finally, we’re back to the way it should be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Tommy’s POV-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(Time skip one week)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t know why, but Tubbo doesn’t seem as bad as the others. Maybe it’s because of the hugs, maybe it’s because he was alive Tommy’s best friend, but he seems okay. Until he starts yelling. Then he’s scary, and nothing at all like he normally is. He doesn’t yell much though, only if I try to run or if I try to talk to anyone else. He’s slowly gaining trust in me as I try to accept the fact that this is the place I’ll be staying for a while. It’s hard to believe that my family hasn’t come for me yet, but maybe… maybe Tubbo was right. They aren’t my friends. Why else would they leave me here in the one place they told me was bad? It hurts. The idea that the only family I’ve ever known has just left me really hurts. So when I’m presented with the opportunity to leave one day, I don’t. The rope is loose in Tubbo’s hand as he fell asleep smelting, I could leave. I could run. But I don’t. Not at first, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hate that I have to think about it, that I hesitate, but I can’t help it. Do I want to go back to the people that left me when I got taken away? Yes. No. The decision isn’t made any easier as Tubbo stirs, slowly waking up. It’s now or never. I gently tug the rope away from his hands so that he doesn’t wake up any quicker, and drink an invisibility potion I found laying around the house. Then I run. Away from the crater, away from the yelling. Through the Nether, through the woods I hate so much. At some point, the invisibility wears off and I find myself in the snow. I don’t slow down as I move through the frozen tundra, but I do notice a slight pain occasionally. I decide to ignore it and continue looking for my family. Soon enough the lit-up house comes into view, and I call out the names of the people who live there. But I’m not close enough for them to hear. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. All these thoughts inside my head, be silenced by the bang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>-Tubbo’s POV-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy is gone again. I couldn’t keep him with me this time either. I thought that he finally understood where he was supposed to be but I guess not. He’s probably going back to his ‘family.’ If they cared about him wouldn’t they have come to get him? They know that we’re weak now, that all of our stuff is destroyed, so why didn’t they try to get him? It’s because they clearly don’t care about him. I pull out my communicator and type out a message for him, but before I can send it someone knocks on the door. “Hey, Tubbo?” Ranboo asks, sticking his head in. “Where’s Tommy. I found something I thought might help him remember you.” I shake my head at the half-enderman as I send the message I had typed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo_: They don’t care, we do. Come back Tommy</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>-Technoblade’s POV-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(AN: e e e e )</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s calling for me. At first, I can’t hear it over the voices saying his name, telling me what I know I have to do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy. Find Tommy. Help Tommy. Bring him back. Help your brother. Tommy? Was that Tommy? Tommy’s here? He’s back? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I immediately stop brewing potions and run out into the snow, but a message stops both me and Tommy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo_: They don’t care, we do. Come back Tommy</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That little bastard. How dare he try to turn my little brother against me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kill him. Kill Tubbo. Blood. Blood for the blood gods. How dare he. Fight him. Kill him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I ignore the voices and run over to Tommy, who had fallen to the ground. The closer I get, the better I can hear something sizzling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy’s a ghost. It’s snowing. Tommy’s melting. Help him. Help him now. Run. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I run even faster towards the blonde, but it’s too late. He looks up at me and frowns. “Why didn’t you come for me?” I try to pick him up, but he’s already gone. Melted. I know he’ll come back, but I can’t stop the voices from getting worse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kill Tubbo. He did this. Tommy’s gone. What if he doesn’t come back? Kill Tubbo. Blood.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Tommy’s POV-</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It stops hurting suddenly. I’m no longer in the snow, I’m in a big dark room. “What’s going on?” I didn’t realize I spoke out loud until I hear someone laughing. I turn to look for the source of the noise, and I see him. A tall man, no ghost,  in a suit with goat horns sticking out the sides of his head. He notices my confused expression and sticks his hand out to shake. “The name’s Schlatt. Welcome to the place I like to call ‘The Void.’ It’s boring as hell, but it’s whatever. What’s your name, kid?” I shake his hand. He seems nice enough. “I’m Tommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We talk for ages before I’m able to go back home. I’m not sure how I know, but I can. Schlatt, or Glatt as I’ve been calling him, seems a bit sad that I’m leaving. He must have been lonely, I have no clue how long he’s been stuck in the Void all by himself. I invite him to come with me, and he can barely conceal his excitement. I tell him about Techno, Phil, and Dream, and he agrees to come. “I remember someone too, actually. Well, I remember they wore a hat. A beanie. But that’s it.” I shrug and reach for his hand. He takes it and I take him to meet my family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We appear in the woods. I frown, this isn’t where I melted. But I recognize the area as the place I don’t like, the one next to the tundra, so I pull Glatt with me in what I think is the right direction. I catch sight of one of the craters I hate so much and my legs give out without warning. “Kid? Tommy, are you okay?” Glatt asks, concerned. I nod and try to stand, but I just end up falling again. He sighs and squats down in front of me, and gestures to his back. “Hop on kid, I’ll carry you. Just tell me where to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After walking like this for a while, Glatt seems to be uncomfortable and asks me if I want to move up to his shoulders, which I do. From up here, I can just barely see the smoke coming from the house, so I point in that direction. “Onward, noble steed!” I yell, and it earns a chuckle from Glatt. “I’m not some kinda horse, you little shit.” I laugh, my previous apathy gone from my memory. When we reach the house Glatt stops and asks if he should put me down, but I shake my head. “Not yet, watch this!” I say before raising my voice to a shout. “OI BITCHBOY! ANYONE HOME?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glatt chuckles as the door opens. Techno’s reaction at the two of us isn’t quite what I expected. “Schlatt? You’re back?” He looks up and notices me then. “Tommy, what’s going on? Why are you with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I lean over and poke at Glatt’s face, ignoring Techno’s harsh tone. He was staring at Techno, who had already stopped talking. “Did you hear that Big Man? He knows you! This is great!” Glatt thankfully snaps out of it and pats my leg. “Sure kid. I don’t think he likes me much though.” I frown, why wouldn’t Techie like Glatt. I shake my head and speak back up. “Well, maybe he didn’t like Alive-Schlatt. But you’re not him, you’re GLATT!” I yell the last word and the man laughs and looks up at me. “Yeah! GLATT!” Techno still looks hesitant but invites him in anyway. Finally, I’m home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-No POV-</b>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Techno wasn’t sure what to think. This was Schlatt, a dictator. He was the government, and the embodiment of everything Technoblade hated. But then again, Wilbur changed after becoming Ghostbur, so who says Schlatt isn’t changed too? He definitely seems less dictator-ly, but that might just be around Tommy. After all, everyone’s nicer around Tommy, he just brings out the best in everyone. Techno looks down in shame. How could he let Tommy be alone for so long and then fight against him? He feels like it was all his fault Tommy died. He looks at the two ghosts sitting in the other room. Tommy was telling Schlatt no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Glatt, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a story, arms flailing around as he gestured excitedly. He seems to sense Techno looking at them and waved. Techno smiles sadly, Tommy seems happier now that he’s a ghost. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is not a chapter, I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't had any motivation to finish this story. Realistically it could end here with an open ending, but I want to know what you guys think, maybe you could request chapter content to help me out a bit?</p><p> </p><p>Thank you to everyone who read my story, and a special thank you to everyone who left Kudos, Bookmarked, or Subscribed! It really does mean a lot to me :)</p><p>Edit: I'm going to be continuing this! I lost motivation for a while, but I've finally gotten it back. New chapter soon!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>